


Mighty Morphin Surprise

by QueenAkadeannaHawk



Category: G.I. Joe - All Media Types, Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Multiple Crossovers, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 22:28:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4238910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenAkadeannaHawk/pseuds/QueenAkadeannaHawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the beginning of time Akadeanna was attacked and nearly killed by a Rogue God, but the love of her life Skylar saved her life and took her to Cybertron where she woke up 3 days later; this is the story of her return to Earth and being reunited with Zordon and meeting the Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers the modern Power Ranger Team.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fight

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers and I'm making no money from this; I also don't own Transformers, nor do I own GI Joe

Akadeanna was taking a break in Angel Grove where she now lived and worked, everything seemed so peaceful now, but it felt different being so far from her homeland of Cairo Egypt where she had grown up.

She was thankful Skylar had saved her life and now they were back home on Earth, someone told them to move to Angel Grove so that’s where they now lived, she worked as a Doctor and Skylar worked as a Scientist.

However Akadeanna was always on alert as she was still a Power Ranger, her powers were still active and she kept the morphers from her old team trying to find their descendants; however as she walked her right hand went to her Leadership Sword Knight Of Cybertron Sword that was on her belt as something didn’t feel right.

As she walked her sky blue eyes searching for what was setting her morpher off, these weird things that were gray with black markings appeared and started attacking. Akadeanna growls she knew they were the cause of her morpher going nuts and she whips out her Knight Of Cybertron Leadership Sword and starts attacking the things.

While she fought she yelled at the civilians to get to safety.  Her skills didn’t falter after keeping up training after all these centuries her skills were powerful and stronger than they ever had been.

_Power Rangers Command Center_

Alerts were going nuts; Zordon says, “Alpha summon the Rangers we’ve got trouble at Angel Grove Park!” Alpha says, “Yes Zordon, but it appears there is someone already there fighting them,” he pauses and says, “Aiyee! Zordon she has an old Power Ranger energy signature!”

Zordon frowns and says, “That’s impossible all the old Rangers are dead.” Alpha says, “I’m aware Zordon, but this Ranger she has the energy signature of the oldest ranger team!” Zordon says, “Send the Rangers to find out!” Alpha says, “Sending now.”

_Angel Grove Park_

Akadeanna growls as these things were strong and she says, “All right enough of these games,” she pauses and holds both her hands out to her sides and says, “Power Up!” Her Human form disappeared and now a Shadow Ranger stood in her place.

She shifts her neck and she says, “That feels good I’ll teach you not to ruin my day off!” She snaps before continuing to attack the Putties as they were called still using her Knight Of Cybertron Leadership Sword.

As she continues to fight she was confused as more Rangers joined her as she thought that she was the last, but she shrugs and continues to fight, joining them in the fight.  She ends up near the Red Ranger and he asks, “Who are you?”

Akadeanna says, “Was just going to ask you the same thing; name’s Akadeanna I’m the oldest living Ranger.” Lee turns and offers his hand and says, “Lee Leader of the Modern Rangers.” Akadeanna accepts his hand and the two double-teamed some putties and then she says, “Pleasure Lee.”

Finally the battle was over and Akadeanna watches the other Rangers join her and she watches them power down and after putting her sword back on her belt she holds hands out and says, “Power down.”

Her normal form appeared again and Lee smiles and says, “You’re sure good; our mentor wishes to meet you.” Akadeanna smiles and says, “Your team is amazing too Lee, I expect no less from a Power Ranger Team.  Of course I’ll meet him.”  Lee takes Akadeanna’s arm and they teleport to the Command Center. 5 minutes later arriving in the Command Center.


	2. Reunion

Soon Akadeanna arrived with the other Rangers in the Command Center, her sky blue eyes looking around hands trailing over all-too-familiar consoles that looked like the days of old. Lee taps Akadeanna’s shoulder to get her attention.

Akadeanna turns around when Lee taps her shoulder and she asks, “What is it Lee?” Lee guides her over to the floating head and he says, “This is who wanted to meet you.” Sky blue eyes lift to the floating head and she gasps and she asks, “Zordon?!”

Zordon stares at the woman that his team brought to him, she looked just like his adopted daughter Akadeanna, but as far as he knew she was dead and he asks, “Akadeanna my daughter is that you?”

Akadeanna’s sky blue eyes dance it was him and she says, “Yes it’s me Father! Heavens I didn’t think when Lee told me that their mentor wanted to meet me that it was you!” Zordon smiles and says, “I wasn’t expecting it was you either Akadeanna, but how did you survive the attack?”

Akadeanna sighs and says, “Skylar he saved my life the day I was attacked, remember we were meeting for our date?  He killed the Rouge God; then he took me to Cybertron where I woke up 3 days after the attack in Vos Medical Room 3.  We lived there until my Birthday this year and then we came home to Earth, someone told us to settle here and well we did.”

Zordon was startled at her words and says, “I’m glad he saved your life. What do you two do now here?” Akadeanna sighs and says, “I work for the local hospital as one of their top Doctors while Skylar works for the local Scientist Teams.”

Kimberly steps forward and says, “I don’t mean to interrupt, but I didn’t know you had any children Zordon; none of us did.” Zordon looks at Kimberly and says, “Akadeanna isn’t my biological daughter I raised her from the time she was 3 months old; Akadeanna is a Goddess born daughter of Bastet and Amun.”

Akadeanna says, “He raised me until I was 42 when a Rogue God attacked and nearly killed me; the love of my life Skylar saved my life and killed the Rogue God that was trying to kill me.” Billy asks, “Are you then Queen Akadeanna Hawk The First Queen Of Egypt?”

Akadeanna looks at Billy and says, “Yes that’s right I am Akadeanna Hawk I was The First Queen Of Egypt. I was also the original Leader of the First Power Rangers and the Shadow Ranger; I created the original morphers.”

Zordon asks, “Akadeanna what happened to all the other morphers?” Akadeanna reaches into her pouch and she sets each one up on one of the consoles and she says, “They are all here Zordon they all returned to me after each of our old team died.”

Zordon looks at each morpher after Akadeanna placed them and he says, “I’ve found at least 1 descendant, but I already chose him as a Ranger.” Akadeanna turns and looks at the Red Ranger who was named Lee and she says, “That would definitely be Lee then because he looks so much like Jason did.”

Lee says, “Jason Lee Scott was my Great-Grandfather; my name is Lee Jason Scott.” Akadeanna smiles and says, “I should’ve figured you are his Great-Grandson you sure do fight like he did and you sound a lot like him too.”

Zordon chuckles and says, “It’s obvious that Alpha was picking your energy signature up in the park when the attack happened.” Akadeanna turns back to Zordon and says, “Yeah that was me, I was there enjoying my day off when the attack happened.”

She turns to the other Rangers and asks, “What the heck were those things in the park? I’ve never seen anything like them in my years.” Billy says, “They are called Putties, they are from an evil woman named Rita Repulsa.”

Akadeanna flinches and says, “Nasty things. I take it that isn’t the last time dealing with them.” Zordon says, “No that won’t be the last time; they always show up; I bet it was your Ranger Energy Signature that drew them to where you were.”

Akadeanna sighs and says, “Figures Father; it wouldn’t surprise me that’s what drew them to me.” Billy asks, “So then where is your morpher?” Akadeanna reaches up to the collar seen around her neck and says, “It’s right here, my team’s morphers were collars.”


End file.
